


Предназначение

by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020
Summary: Предупреждения: насилие, смерть персонажей
Collections: WTF HP Cross Time 2020





	Предназначение

Цинтра пала. Багровые языки пламени расползаются по ветхим перекрытиям домов, облизывая деревянные ставни и стены. От великого королевства Калантэ скоро останутся только угли и пепел.

Оглядываясь по сторонам, я повсюду вижу смерть. Солдаты Мидгарда жестоко расправляются с каждым: вокруг меня горы трупов с широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами, со вспоротыми животами и отрубленными конечностями. Женщины, дети, старики, воины: Мидгард не пощадил никого.

Я чувствую, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу, и, закашлявшись, падаю на колени в грязь. Меня хватают за волосы и насильно прижимают к холодной земле лицом вниз. Резким движением тяжелого сапога ломают в локте руку, и я захлебываюсь болью, не в силах терпеть этой агонии.

Память возвращается вспышками и смешивается с воспоминаниями из прошлого. Я — Луна Лавгуд, выпускница школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. 

Я — Цирилла, внучка Калантэ, Львенок из Цинтры. И, кажется, сейчас я умру.

Солдат Мидгарда разворачивает меня лицом вверх, и я вижу его взгляд, одурманенный жаждой крови и смерти. 

Он резко сдергивает мою мантию.

— Красивая, — хохочет и спускает штаны.

Я пытаюсь вырваться, закричать, но из горла вырывается только полузадушенный хрип. Воин ухмыляется и бьет по моему лицу наотмашь ладонью.

Он входит в меня жестко и резко. Я чувствую, как его член разрывает мою плоть, ощущаю, как по ноге стекает струйка крови.

Нелепо машу руками, пытаюсь отпихнуть мужчину, высвободиться из его крепкой хватки, хватаю его зубами за ухо, и он недовольно рычит, но не отпускает меня.

И внезапно безвольно падает на землю, а из артерии хлещет пульсирующая кровь.

Я поднимаю взгляд. Надо мной стоит мужчина с длинными светлыми волосами, и свет его кошачьих глаз озаряет мою душу.

— Я долго искал тебя. Ты — мое предназначение.

Он протягивает мне руку, испачканную в крови и грязи, и...

...Я просыпаюсь, судорожно хватая ртом прохладный воздух спальни. Невольно провожу рукой по локтю, проверяя, сломана ли рука. Опускаюсь на подушку и закрываю глаза, но в мыслях — лишь желтые глаза и фраза: «Ты — мое предназначение».


End file.
